iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Spleef
Spleef is a type of games or sports. A game of spleef consists of two or more opposing players or teams placed on an easily destructible 1-block thick platform of variable sizes. The objective of each player/teams is to win by eliminating the other by making them fall from the platform through destroying the block underneath them while trying to survive themselves in order to be the last player/team standing. History Spleef in the Iot universe first came to being around 40 BCE in Reuselerria. The first international spleef game took place in 30/10/35 BCE between the national teams of Reuselerria and Eastonian Federation in Concordia, where the Reuselerrian team won 1-0 over Eastonia. The game quickly became popular throughout Reuselerria, and later on the rest of the world. In 32 BCE, the first spleef stadium was completed in Concordia with leaves as its platform material. The stadium later hosted the first spleef World Cup which was won by Jamestown in 9 BCE. Spleef was carried over to Severia by New Iotanian colonists, with the first known Severian team being SC Viviensmund in Therion. The sport is also of cultural importance in neighboring Hekkia where a stadium was built to host a national spleef team during the 70s CE. Rules Standard Spleef Standard Spleef or the original form of spleef is the simplest form of the game where the only equipment in use are ones required to destroy platform blocks and the platform blocks consist of one material. General Rules: * All Players are not allowed to place any kind blocks or anything in general during the course of the match. * A single match consists of 3 minutes of playtime. * Defeated players are not allowed to destroy blocks after losing the match. * Players are only allowed to use the equipment necessary to destroy platform blocks. (E.g. Shears, Pickaxe, Shovels) * Players are allowed to bring foodstuff that does not provide unfair bonuses/advantage during the match. * Potions and/or enchanted armor that provides unfair advantage during match are not allowed. (E.g. Faster Running, Higher Jumping) * Unsportive actions such as exiting the arena, sabotaging, etc. will yield in automatic defeat and/or disqualification. * Camping in a spot and digging around oneself to create an unreachable island is discouraged and may yield in defeat and/or disqualification. * If both players are unable to reach each other, the match is considered a draw. World Cup Rules: Duel-Based Group Stage: * The group stage consists of 16 national teams divided into 4 groups each with 4 teams. * In the group stage, 2-round matches are performed between each team against one another. The result can be a win/loss for either team or a tie. * In the group stage, a win yields 3 points; a tie yields 1 points; while a defeat yields no points. * The two teams with highest score will proceed to the knockout stages while the other two teams are eliminated from the tournament. * If two teams are equal in score and tied for the position of group winner or runner-up, a 1-round tie breaking match will take place between the concerned teams. * If a team quits the tournament or is unable to perform after a set amount of time, then all available remaining matches are forfeited and opposing teams are granted automatic victory. Threeway+ Group Stage: * The group stage consists of 16 national teams divided into 4 groups each with 3 or 4 teams. * A match consists of the entire group battling each other in a free for all match for 3 rounds. * Points are given to teams in accordance to their position in each round, where winners wins 3 points; runner-ups win 2 points; and third and fourth place winning 1 points and nil respectively. Knockout Stage: * The knockout stage consists of the 8 winners and runner-ups from the group stage. * In the quarter-finals stage, 5-round matches are performed between opposing teams. The first team to win three rounds or the one having more wins after 5 rounds will proceed to the next match whilst the losing team is eliminated from the game. * In the semi-finals stage and 3rd Place placement, 7-round matches are performed between opposing teams, with the first team to win 4 rounds or having more wins following 7 rounds winning the game. * In the grand finale, 9-round matches are performed between opposing teams, with the first team to win 5 rounds or having more points after 9 rounds winning the game. * In the semi-final, the two winning teams will proceed to the finals to determine the tournament winner while the losing teams are pitted against each other for a third place playoff. * The rewards for winning the tournament is as follows; 3rd Place - 1 Block of Emerald, 2nd Place - 1 Block of Diamond, 1st Place - 3 Blocks of Diamond.